Why He Cared
by Jules-Millicent
Summary: A sequel of sorts to my other story 'Why She Saved Him'. It is the Quidditch World Cup everyone is excited for the festivities. Fun turns disastrous when the Death Eaters attack. Why did Draco tell the annoying trio to keep Hermione out of danger?


Draco's stomach finally settled. Traveling by port-key never went well for Draco, but he would never tell his father that. Only his mother knew. His mother had given him an anti-nausea potion before leaving the Manor, it helped keep up appearances.

When they had landed, he found that their family tent was already set up and unpacked by the house elves. He excused himself to the restroom to throw some water on his face.

Feeling better he joined his family again. His father was nowhere to be seen, and his mother was sitting on the couch. He couldn't believe that he was at the Quidditch World Cup! This wouldn't be his first professional Quidditch match that he's ever been too, but this was so much better than those local games.

"Are you feeling better darling?" Narcissa asked her son as soon as she spotted him, holding out her hand for him to take.

"Yes mother," he said as he took her hand. He sat next to her on the extra-large sofa. He laid his head on her shoulder, he was growing taller than her so he had to scoot down to be able to sit comfortably. His mother wrapped her arm around him and started to stroke his hair. It was a positon that he hadn't done in quite some time, especially since becoming a teenager, but it felt nice to be cared for after feeling sick.

He and his mother were very close, he tried to hide it from outsiders, he didn't want to appear weak and a "mama's boy'.

Though he knew the rumors around school, that he was a 'daddy's boy' that he ran to his father over the slightest inconvenience that occurred to him. He hated that he was portrayed like that, but deep down he knew why. He did tell his father a lot of the things that were happening at school.

But Lucius had told him to do that before he boarded the Hogwarts Express first year.

"_Draco, you know that I don't trust Albus Dumbledore in the slightest, I need you to be my eyes and ears in the hallways of Hogwarts. Anything and everything you need to tell me. We don't want the wrong kind to ruin our school…" _

"Where is father?" Draco asked, his eyes shut enjoying this quiet moment with his mother.

"You know how busy he is lately, he needed to go and meet a few of his colleagues regarding an event," Narcissa said. She wasn't a fool, she knew exactly what her husband was up to but in agreement between husband and wife he wouldn't tell her any information in case he is ever caught she wouldn't be implicated in anything since she had no knowledge of any wrong doing.

Draco also knew the company that his father kept. He overheard him speaking with Theodore Knott's father in his study about a Death Eater attack at the World Cup. This was the first time that Draco had confirmation that his father was indeed a Death Eater. People would tell him, but ignored those ignorant people. They didn't know his father, he did; or so he thought.

"Will he be back for the first game?" Draco asked as he sat up from his mother's embrace.

"Of course my darling, he wouldn't miss this time to be with you," Narcissa smiled as she caressed his face. "You should change so that you are ready when your father returns."

Draco nodded and went to his room in the tent.

A few hours later Draco was walking up the ramp to his father's private viewing box.

"Harry…wait up!"

Draco stopped in his tracks and looked up when he heard a familiar voice calling out a familiar name. On the risers above him, he saw the unmistakable bushy hair of Hermione Granger, he looked a bit further down from her and he saw his least favorite person in the world; Harry Potter. He was running to catch up to the Weasely clan, who somehow were able to afford tickets. But judging on their direction their seats were less than undesirable.

Hermione looked around her, her eyes shifted down and Draco locked eyes with her.

Her features had become more pleasing, Draco thought, if you were willing to stoop as low as being with a mudblood, he reminded himself.

"Hermione…hurry up" Harry had called to her.

Hermione broke their eye contact, "You should slow down Harry!" With that she disappeared.

"Draco what are you doing?" Lucius snapped, "You shouldn't let things distract you! Let's go!" Lucius ordered.

"Yes father," Draco said as he followed his father to their seats.

"Draco darling, I really don't like having to tell you this, but your father won't be joining you today for the game. He has other business matters to attend to," Narcissa said to her son over breakfast.

Draco meekly smiled at his mother, "It is all right mother. I know how busy father is lately."

Draco knew what he was doing. There was supposed to be an attack on the camps. The Death Eaters wanted to scare the blood traitors and eliminate mudblood's.

That didn't settle well with Draco. He certainly did not like mudblood's but he felt there was a better way, than putting everyone in harm's way. Like exile them, obliviate them so they have no memory of having magic, something that didn't require so much bloodshed.

"Mother I am going to go for a walk. I will be back in a little bit," Draco said as he kissed his mother's cheek.

"Be careful darling," Narcissa said.

"I will," Draco said with a nod and exited the tent.

He looked around to his left and his right were rows and rows of tents, filled with families excited to be here at the World Cup. If he was honest with himself he would admit that he couldn't tell the difference between the muggleborns, half-bloods, and purebloods. It was only their clothing that made it easy for him to decipher who was who. Muggleborns complete lack of regard to wearing dress robes made it easy to spot them. But there were some pureblood wizards who would wear muggle clothes, so the system was flawed.

His whole life he learned that mudbloods were stealing our magic, but he didn't understand how that was possible. However he believed his mother and father so it must be true.

Draco sauntered down the many rows of tents. A small child with curly blonde hair rushed past him, slightly bumping into Draco, laughing yelling chase me to who Draco assumed were his parents.

The father laughed "Aidan you just bumped into this young man. Say you're sorry."

"Sorry" Aidan said quickly.

Draco couldn't help it he laughed at how cute Aidan's high voice was. "It's ok. Have a good afternoon sir," Draco said as he left the father and son to play. He was smiling just thinking about it, but then the smile faded when he realized that his father never played with him like that.

Lucius gave Draco everything he wanted if it was a monetary item. A new broom, yes. Private flying lessons, yes. But Lucius never gave Draco what he really wanted and that was doing things with him.

Draco was going to turn down the next aisle when he noticed a lonely ratty tent on a hill. A sneer formed on his face. He was now in the mood to make the annoying trio upset.

He was half way there when a loud explosion went off. He fell to the ground and looked behind him. More explosions were going off, smoke filled the air. Everyone was screaming. Draco looked a head and the annoying trio had exited the tent.

Draco stood up without thinking he rushed over to them.

"_Granger, they're after Muggles,_' said Draco in a quickened tone.

Harry stood in front Hermione in a protective way. _"Hermione's a witch!" Harry snarled._

Draco rolled his eyes _"Have it your own way, Potter," he said, "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."_

Draco turned to leave, when Harry caught his attention again.

"_Where're your parents?' said Harry, his temper rising. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"_

Draco turned his face to Harry, "Well… if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

Another loud explosion ripped through the air. Draco, Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked to the sky. A skull with a snake coming out of his mouth emerged from the cloud of smoke.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron gasped.

"It's the Dark Mark, it was the Dark Lord's symbol," Draco hastily explained. He looked over at Hermione, "Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," sneered Malfoy. With that he ran off in the opposite direction of the trio.

"Draco? Draco where are you?"

Draco heard his mother calling for him in a panic tone. "I'm here mother. I'm back! Are you all right?" He crashed into his mother's embrace.

"We need to leave right now. I am sorry dear we don't have time for you to take the anti-nausea potion," Narcissa said as she held up an elegant looking candle stick. "Hold on tight darling."

When both of their hands clasped the candle stick they were pulled away from the chaos and landed safely back in the Manor. Draco lurched forward and empty the contents of his stomach into a flower pot that was near him.

"My apologies mother," he weakly said as he stood up again.

"No worries my darling. I'm sorry I couldn't have done more. Why don't you go lay down for a while I will send some tea up," Narcissa placed a kiss on her son's forehead.

Draco laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. Why did he warn Granger of the danger that was surrounding them? She was a stupid mudblood wasn't she? But she wasn't stupid, far from it. Hermione Granger was one of the smartest people he had ever met. Perhaps Potter was correct, perhaps Hermione was a witch. But that wasn't possible, her parents aren't magical, how could she be a witch?

He knew he wouldn't have warned or attempted to save another mudblood, but Hermione was different. He couldn't place how, but he knew and that was enough for him to realize that he did the right thing.


End file.
